The present invention generally relates to an input device, such as a mouse, and more particularly relates to a mouse that includes an exchangeable palm rest for adjusting the size of the mouse.
Input devices for computers and the like typically include mice, keyboards, joysticks, touch pads and the like for computer control. These input devices are typically used to control computer applications that typically include graphical objects that may be manipulated by the input device. Typical input devices often include one or more buttons and a roller for computer control. Mice often do not comfortably fit a user's hand size as the mice do not have adjustable body sizes. For example, may designers make mice to fit men's hands but fail to make mice that fit women and children's hands.
Examples of mice having adjustable body elements include: Logitech Europe S.A. U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,003, Felton U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,359, Sharp Laboratories U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,073, Shearn U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,527, IBM U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,085, Wacom U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,196, France Telecom U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,431, and Harskamp U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,138.
The mouse industry continues to strive to develop new mouse devices that are adjustable to comfortably fit a user's hand.